Single input single output (“SISO”) systems can use one downlink antenna for transmitting downlink signals and one receive antenna receiving uplink signals. A disadvantage of SISO systems is that these systems can have limited performance due to interference and fading. SISO throughput can also be slower because throughput is dependent upon limited channel bandwidth and the signal-to-noise ratio.
Multiple-input/multiple-output (“MIMO”) systems can use multiple antennas to transmit data to a terminal device (e.g., a mobile communication device) and can use multiple antennas to receive data from a terminal device. In MIMO systems, the availability of two or more antennas allows for additional techniques to be used to further improve the performance or reliability of a system. Additionally or alternatively, a telecommunications system can use single input multiple output (“SIMO”) technology or multiple input single output (“MISO”) technology, depending on the number of antennas at each of the transmitter and receiver.